it's already over but its just begun
by darktear567
Summary: slade has robin in his grasp menentally and phyically. can robin escape before slade offically breaks him? find out. CORNY I KNOW! sorry first FAN FIC.i'm bringing in batman soon xDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD
1. Chapter 1

It's Already Over And Its Just Begun

CHAPTER 1-Introduction

This all starts out like a normal day for the Titans except for Robin. He was been having nightmares about Slade lately and it's been getting the best of him. It all started when he found out Slade escaped form jail.

Robin walked out of his room. It was 9:00am normally he woke up at 6:00am or he didn't sleep at all. He walked into the main room and leaned against the wall watching Beast Boy and Cyborg playing video games. BB had a smirk on his face he was about to win when all of a sudden cyborg pushed Beast boy off the couch and cyborg won. "boo ya! He said as he stood up and threw the game controller behind him. Then  
Beast Boy stood up and he had an angry look on his face then all of a sudden they started yelling at each other. Robin had an extremely bad head ache. He walked to the kitchen to get the sound of BB and Cyborg yelling out of his head. He leaned against the fridge and escaped into his thoughts.

:Robin's Thoughts:

Slade escaped...whats he after?

Where is he? Is he watching me now?

The others don't care that he escaped

i guess I'm on my ow-

(he was cut of from his thoughts by starfire.)

"Hungry Robin?" she asked for the second time. This time with concern. Robin looked up at her Dazed. Robin shook his head then looked back down at the counter. Star looked at all her friends (except Robin dahh!) with concern and then looked back at  
Robin. Cyborg stepped in the conversation and tried to assist starfire. "Hey man, are you feeling oka-.""He was cut off my Robin "I'm fine!" he hissed he hated when they were always at him like this he stood up and turned and locked at all of them. They all looked at him sorta in a shock.. more confused then anything. Robin breathed in deeply and said "Sorry guys I'm just frustrated right now" Cyborg put his hand on Robin's shoulder. "Its okay man we are just a little worried. We've noticed some strange behavior from up in the past two weeks i me-." cut off my Raven. "You haven't been eating, sle-." she was cut off by Beast Boy. "Your just in your room most of the time dude."Robin looked at all of them, but before he could say anything the alarm went off.

-------------

okayy yeah thats my first chapter. it sucks ,BUT i swear the next one will be better.

REVIEW PLEASE xDDD


	2. Chapter 2

(yeah this chapter will be better i promise xD and sorry i don't have Microsoft Word anymore so i have to type on this thing called notepad so yeahhh)

CHAPTER TWO

Cyborg Gasped as he went to go check the computer. Robin locked up at the screen and couldn't believe who he saw "aww...titans it's been to long" Robin grinded his teath together and went up to the computer and looked up at the masked villian. "slade" he hissed with hate lurking in his voice. "robin my boy if feels like an eternity sence we saw eye to eye" Robin ignored the comment and said determind to get an answer "what are you planing slade...?" slade smirked behind his mask "you should know Robin..." the mad man said as he turned of his connection to the titans and the screen went black. Robin still grinding his teeth slambed his fists on the key bored then Raven looked at them and said "i'll get a lock on slades location" robin turned and looked up and siad Titans Go! and ran out of the Main Room as the Titans fallowed.

They arrived at a Chemical factory. to Robin was concerned he new this Chemical factory was founded by Bruce wyane aka Batman (this is in his thoughts) he had a feeling that slade sent him her on purpose.

Robin kicked the door down. he was planing on taking slade down once and for all...but slade had other plans for Robin...

All of a sudden overload plasmis apreaed from a chemical storage tank (ehh i dont know what you call it) Starfire flew up and started blasting the ugly sloby creater with all she had. then cyborg shot it down using his sonic canyon. raven quickly saying "azarath,metreion,zinthos!" pulled pips from the wall and wrapped them around plasmis. couple seconds later plasmis was a sleeping human male (wow that sounded odd? lol) robin who was looking at his communicator tracking slade said.. "come on! we're waisting time..." he said sorta angry like as he shut his communicator and headed for the next room. when robin turned on the light it flickered then all of a sudden sladebots surrouned him and his fellow team mates. Robin grabded out his bow staff and twirlled it. "Get out of here!" he yelled "no way man.." cyborg said worried like. "robin rushed twords a slade bot and hit his bow staff through it quickly and said "THAT WAS AN ORDER! i'll be fine go find slade " the titans looked at each other and ran across the room as fast as they could.

[TITANS

They were walking in a skinny hallway trying to find another room.

Starfire: "friends..i really, really truely think we should have not left friend Robin to fight in battel alone." she said letting out sobs.

cyborg: He turned around to look at starfire and he sighed and said.."He told us to leave star..we had to leave don't worry he'll be fine, you know robin..heyy..and besides i beat he already defeated them by now..and is safely walking this way to meet up with us" he said with some joy in his voice trying to calm starfire down.

[ROBIN SLADEBOTS  
he flew in the air and kicked one through the head and jumped ove and kicked another then stopped and looked around and realized they were all defeated. he clowsed his bow staff and put it in his utility belt. before he got a chance to leave he heard a voice all around him ..he new who's voice it was.

[[ROBIN AND SLADE

Slade Stepped out of the shadows with his hands behind his back smirking behind his mask. Robin went into a fighting stance. then slade chuckedled a little "theres no reason for fighting robin.  
i just simply want to talk..man to man" Robin took down his guard slightly and then he ran up to slade swifly and punched him in the face. slade barely seemed fazed..he just stumbeled back a little and stared at robin.  
"the last thing i want to do is talk to an insane phycho path who hurts innocent people" Robin stood there calm and content. Robin ran up to Slade and pushed him against the wall holding him there..then robin was shoved back quickly. he stumbeld.  
and then grinded his teeth. slade just chuckeled.

OO THE END OF CHAP. TWOO drematic ending...okay not really..ehh i suck whatever.  
REVIEW please xDDD 


	3. Chapter 3

(i'd thought i would entertain you with my 3rd chap. so yeahhhh ehh enjoy xDDD. I LIKE CHEESE!)

CHAP. 333333333333 -  
[[TITANS

while they were walking all of the sudden slade bots surouned them and while they payed attention to the ones infront of them ready to fight. one snuck up behind them and shot them with a large blaster. they flew forward quickly.  
one of the slade bots threw down a smoke bomb and instantly all the slade bots/drowns were gone. . the titans sat up one by one. Beast boy rubbed his head "Whuahht happend?" he said confused. "idk but, whatever that drown shot us with definitally messed with out minds" Raven said putting on her mood wipping dust off her arms. "yess...i feel my head is full of the fuzz..." stafire said not even understanding what she was saying. (haha idk don't ask xD) "we better go find Robin and fast.." cyborg said as they all scatered out of the room. (sorry about the kornyness people :[ i'm lamb)

[[SLADE & ROBIN

robin flew accross the room hiting the wall. slade walked twords the fallen boy wonder and lifted him up by his hair and threw him on the ground just for lauphes. Robin moaned and tried to get up, but couldn't he fell back down instantly.

-  
SORRRRYYY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER! ummmm i'd explain why i don't have the rest of the chapter typed..but it's to confusing...gaaahh! sorry ;/ i'll have the rest posted latterr i promise   
Abbie 


	4. the rest of Chp 3 and 4

tHE REST OF CHAPTER 3 AND CHAPTER 4 wEEEEEEEEEEE!  
just conferming::This whole story is before apprentice part one and two k?

[[Continued Robin/slade fight  
slade backed away form the fallen boy and walked over to a big screen viewing the titans walking to wear they last saw their leader. Robin looke at hte screen and managed to get on his kenes. slade lookedat Robin. Robin could tell slade was smirking behind his mask. "Remember the Last time i infected your frineds with Probs?" slade turned again and faced the monitor. Robin tried to stand up off his knees "y-yes how could i forget" he said in a cocky shaky voice.  
"Well...lets just say i've done some what the same. except more is at stake for you"

"WHAT" he said with a quiet tone and anger seeping through it.

"this whole chemical factory has been infected with a gas..a gas that cause you to bleed from the inside out.You and your friends have been breating it in for some time now. i've already have been injected with the antidote so it has no affect on me"

robin couldn't take it anymore. he stood there looking down and his hands clenched into fists he wanted to talk back to slade but he new there was no point.

slade- "i have a special antidot right here for you Robin,

Robin stepped back a little

slade-"whats wrong? dont' you want to be cured?"

before robin new it he was on the ground struggeling away from slade. slade held him down and grabbed his arm and injected the anitdote. robin grew week he saw stars all around him then his vision blured and before he knew it he blacked out.

------ END OF CHAPTER THREEEEEEEE what did you think? review pleasee.  
---------------

CHapter 444444 -  
[notes from Abbieeee  
it's been a few weeks and the titans never found Robin. stafire hasn't been talking as much, BB isin't trying to make people lauphe at his stupid jokes, cyborg is mad at himself about the whole situation, he belives it's his fault. Raven is trying not to show how much she misses Robin. basicly all of the are reduced to sadness. they've been fighting over stupid things like 'wheres the remote' and they even fight over whos fault it is and why robin dissapeared.

[[let me explain this gas thing-notes from abbie  
i didn't want to use probs because the've been used like alot..and yeahh.  
so this gas is inhald into the human body [[duahhaa ok and once slade pushes the triger the gas you know...starts taking affect and it cause you to choak up blood and you insides basicly fall apart,stop working ect.  
any questions ask.

-------chapter 4 begins-  
[titans

BEAST BOY- "what the,,cyborg where is the remote again!"

Cyborg- "dude bb, it doens't matter just get you lazy but up and change the chanile"

STARFIRE- "friends wo- [[she was cutt off my bb"

BB "no way! help me find it" he said while searching under the table and then getting up and looking at cyborg.

RAVEN- was getting irriated by all the noise and she was tired of hearing BB and Cy fight.

STARFIRE- she stood their holding popcorn,candy,soda and mustered. "friends shell w- once again cutt off by cy and bb fighting.

RAVEN-"SHUT UP!!" she screamed.

everyone was scillent and they all looked at Raven.

Raven- "i'm trying to read,

BB- "well we'er trying to find the remote! and we don't need you telling us to shut up

[rest on converstation-BLALALALALALA! GRRR! MEOW!!! you get it right???? i would right it but i'm to lazzzyyyy

STARFIRE- she dropped all the food and drinks she had in her arms. then she feel on her knees and covered her face and started letting out light sobs-

the rst of them herd sobs and they turned and looked at stafrie. she's been having breakdowns like this ever sence robin dissapeared.

CYBOrg- walked up to star and placed his hand on his shoulder. "star its ok it's only been about a month i'm sure he's going to come back soon. will find him.  
stafire looked up at them with disspare. "friends..i am sorry i-"

BB- no need to apalogize star. we've all been a little out of it sence robin dissapeared.

stafire sniffed and whiped her eyes and stood up. "Thanks friends i think i'm going to go to my room now"

CYborg-"okay Starfire"

sooo,,,,,,,how did you likeee it?  
review please I SUCKK! remember batman is comming in the story soon and he aint gunna be happy theheh [ 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5555 baby.  
yeah. please people..if you want me to continue then give me some ideas to what could happen.  
cuz i'm zooning and i need help. so yeah heres chp. 5.  
-  
Starfire walked in her room and the automatic door slamed behind her. she went over to her bed and layed there stairing at the ceiling. she could feel tears comming on she tried to hold them back but once more they came.

Starfire is talking to herself: 'robin...where have you gone? she whispered.

she curled up under her blankets and feel asleep still leting out light sobs.

[[SLADES hideout  
Robin was in the middle of his morning training with slade. it was more like touture to robin Slade grabed robins and pulled him twords him and kneed robin in the stomach. robin flew backwards and hit the ground gripping his stomach gasping for air. robins been counting the days sence he had left the titans, but now he's lost track. a month? or more...he didn't even know anymore. robin was begining to think that maybe he'd be stuck here with this phychopath forever. robins thoughs were interupted by slade grabing him by his hair and dragging him to the other room. slade let him go and walked over and sat in his chair [slade liked to call it his thron lol

Slade:  
you've dissapoint me robin..." he hissed while crossing his legs and stairing at the fallen boy.

Robin:  
stood up and brushed the dust off him and looked down..."why should i listen to you in the first place?" robin new there would be punishment for back talk..and he was right.  
he recieved and punch in the face. he stumbled backwards.

Slade: "because i have my finger on the botton robin." he said as he took out and small remote. "and i'm not afraid to do it."

Robin: he gasped "no..i'm sorry master" he got on his knees and bowed. oh how he hated that man...how he hated what he was doing. turning him against his friends and making him go against everything batman has tought him. he felt anger and himself and at slade. how could i let slade break me like this...i'm so stupid.

Slade: sighs "apprentice i think you should sleep. you havn't slept in days" slade took out a sadative and stood up from his chair and started to approach robin.  
Robin: "no..no! robin tried to turn around and run out of the room but slade had already had a grip on him. slade dragged him down to the ground and held him there and injected it into the boys arm.

Slade: stood up and watched in amusment.

Robin: his vision started to blure and everything was growing darker and darker and after trying to fight it..he eventually blacked out.

-  
At TITANS TOWER- -  
BEAST BOY: in the middle of playing a 1 player video game of racing. he was inturupted by someone who he would not expect to be calling the titans.

[YAYAAAA IT'S BATMAN!!! OWOWOWOWOWOW

beastboy: he gasped at the screen and at the calm emotionless man infront of him.  
"uhh..."

BATMAN: wheres robin? he asked with not that much emotion lurking in his voice.

Beast boy: 'uhhh... hang on a seck" bb ran and opend the door to the training room where all the others were. "DUDES! batman called titans tower!

Cyborg: "why would batman call us?"

Beast boy: "he's looking for robin"

the titans all looked at each other and then ran down to the main room where they would have one of the most aquard conversations ever. 


End file.
